


体能训练

by nidelungen



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29669061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nidelungen/pseuds/nidelungen
Summary: 和之前的石畳の緋き悪魔同世界观下的贝法。没什么意思的黄色。
Relationships: Belial/Lucilius (Granblue Fantasy)
Kudos: 1





	体能训练

路西法感觉自己快窒息过去了。  
他现在穿着一整套的防辐射服，跟着贝利尔在经历完辐射的废土上散步，金属材料制作的全封闭防辐射服足够沉重，内里已经出了汗，让他喘不上气，甚至顾不上看周围的场景。  
而贝利尔什么都没穿。天司面对辐射无所畏惧，他们正是辐射和星晶病毒的造物，因此不需要太多的防护。他步子迈得很大，就像穿花衣的魔笛手那样。  
路西法深吸一口气，坚持着跟贝利尔走。他们现在选择的路线是受辐射影响最少的一条路线，但也只能晃荡一个小时左右，毕竟几十年内这里的辐射都不会下降多少。  
“法桑？”耳机里传来贝利尔的声音，“跟不上吗？不舒服吗？”  
现在他们只能靠通讯设备来交流了，好在防辐射服内置了这套设备，只要路西法说话即可。  
“嗯。”  
喉咙发出声音，随之路西法看着贝利尔停了下来，对他伸出手去，“我来扶着你。”  
“好。”

自打路西法在贝利尔唱了歌之后进他房间的那个晚上之后，他们俩的关系变得亲切了一点。贝利尔依然叫路西法为法桑，不过路西法会和他一起去浴室里洗澡，或者是看书了。  
研究所的洗消区里，路西法好不容易能脱下整身防辐射服，里面的吸水材质和本来穿的衬衫长裤都湿透了，经过洗消大概也得晾干很长时间。  
身体四肢近乎脱力，肚子很饿，也是体能消耗的后果，大概第二天就会变成酸痛，还得多按摩几次才能好。  
……按摩的话让贝利尔来吧。贝利尔的按摩技术意外的不错，手指修长的他有着对力量的巧妙把握，唯一的坏处就是手劲有些太大，每次都能把人按个半死。  
路西法摇摇头，把这个想法扔出去，变成对能够果腹的食品的渴求。一到这个时候他一般都会去吃意面，用简单的蛋液做成酱汁的卡邦尼意面，一定是用咸猪脸肉培根的同时还有一堆豌豆和煎好的白蘑菇的。  
但是今天他想放弃身材管理而吃垃圾食品，想吃炸鸡和薯条，用香辣味的脆皮来裹着汁水充足的鸡肉、一口咬下去让人失态的那种炸鸡，薯条也调成辣味，沾着牧场酱去吃。   
他脱下最后一件装备，从洗消区走进了研究所，在食堂点了一份炸鸡和薯条，拿着盘子找到眼熟的位置直接坐下，接着被拿着橙汁在喝的伊南娜瞪了一眼。  
“我们的天才生物学家今天终于放弃身材管理了？”  
“那优秀的武器匠反而改为遵守身材管理食谱了？”  
伊南娜的手直接伸过来，“你又不是不知道我的身体状况。”  
伊南娜对外自称最近做了个手术，术后暂时只能吃营养餐。很多人信了，但实际上她是莫名给自己加了不少压力，加上研究所封闭环境的影响，现在已经很难吃下去什么了。  
“你的压力计还好吗？”路西法尽可能开了个玩笑。  
“如果还好的话，说明它的检测范围足够大。”  
没有笑，伊南娜不笑了，以前笑起来能把大半个研究所的人引过来的她，现在甚至连微笑都露不出来。谁都拿这样的伊南娜没办法，她自己的心结她得自己打开。  
路西法甚至劝说不动她出去散步。他开始吃炸鸡，大口的直接咬下去，哪怕失态或者上颚被汁水烫伤也无所谓——他这么劝说自己。第一口下去，鸡胸肉的汁水喷涌而出，他直接用手捂住自己的嘴，楞楞的看着被溅到的衬衫之后把炸鸡放回盘子里。辣中带着香料美味的炸鸡非常美味，带有足够高但不至于烫伤的温度。  
而后他看到对面的银发女性对他哈哈大笑。笑声一如既往，足够疯癫。  
“你好点了？”  
“不，我找回了食欲。”伊南娜笑着走了出去，拿着一份炸鸡配薯条回来，又拿起炸鸡腿伸出去，“cheers.”  
路西法没和她干杯。

吃完饭路西法溜回去自己的房间，准备去洗个澡。  
他一进门就看到黑暗中的轮廓。贝利尔坐在他床上，手里拿着不知道什么东西。路西法溜进了淋浴房，其中亮起灯，却没把外墙变成磨砂玻璃。  
“连洗澡都要看吗？”  
“啊啦，法桑很介意吗？明明刚刚看着别人笑到疯癫之后又合伙吃炸鸡，现在却介意我的恶作剧。”  
“这种恶作剧可是侵犯隐私的，贝利尔。”路西法直接扭开了淋浴喷头，本来干了一些的衬衫这下又被温水黏在身上，头发也被打湿。  
“好了好了，是我的错。”立刻，磨砂玻璃的材质遮蔽了淋浴房。路西法这才把湿漉漉的衣服脱掉，任自己的身体沐浴在温水下的雨中，用淋浴房内的内嵌屏幕换出暴躁的战前电音。  
女声在音乐人的肢解下唱出破碎之歌。他想不明白贝利尔为什么这么做，疲软的双腿差点支撑不住他的身体，逻辑思考却依然能运转。得到的结论是——他不明白。  
“怪人。”路西法喃喃自语，“贝利尔你真是个怪人。”  
“怪人。”贝利尔啃了什么一口，听声音是个脆脆的苹果。  
路西法磨磨蹭蹭地洗完，才赤身裸体走了出来，湿掉的衣服他等下再去处理。现在他打开灯，确定贝利尔确实拿了个苹果，并且没有穿任何一件可以被称为衣服的织物。路西法无端的感觉苹果的汁水会滴在他比起他处皮肤更深色的性器那里。  
“你洗完了？”贝利尔放下了苹果。  
“我在思考你的目的。”路西法承认了。  
“是这样的，南娜小姐在食堂目送法桑你回来之后给我打了个电话，内容是能不能让我把你每周至少带去健身房运动两次，她觉得你需要锻炼，还和我说她已经连续二十年怀疑你的运动只剩下从研究室回房间了。”贝利尔这么说。  
“伊南娜是个特别的人。”路西法坐到床边。  
“是啊，看起来疯癫，实际上却太聪明又太透彻了。”贝利尔下了个结论，“好，言归正传，法桑，你知道她的用词是什么吗？”  
“不知道。”路西法装了一次傻。  
贝利尔把唇贴到路西法的耳边，以极其魅惑人心的低沉声音和优雅语言开口：“体能训练。”  
……伊南娜你好死不死非要用一个带有禁忌意味的词汇。路西法现在怀疑自己大学的最佳损友时隔二十年依然想着如何缺德损他。  
在他们大学时期，“去体育馆做体能训练”实际上就等于在体育馆约会，很少有人去体育馆是真正的运动的。甚至，器械上会有白色的斑痕，引发清洁工的不悦。  
“她有没有说过我们那年头这词语的实际含义？”路西法按了一下自己的额头。  
“这种俗语可是整整一代人的。”贝利尔说，“你还是我学长，没记错的话。”  
这下事情变得越来越奇怪了。他现在都不知道伊南娜是在暗示贝利尔，还是字面意思上的让自己去健身房。路西法在放弃思考的边缘反复跳跃，最后得出来伊南娜的话语里的结论后，回过神来，大腿上已经多了个贝利尔躺着。  
“……明天去锻炼。陪我去。”他直接按住贝利尔的头，一副要掐死他的样子。  
“好～法桑。不过，我要索取报酬。”  
路西法看了他一眼，“不开价码吗？”  
“我想要金钱也买不到的东西。”说完，贝利尔坐了起来，把刚刚提出价码的人压在身下。

研究员的体能确实不如天司们，就算是体能怪物的水平，也就是在这个年纪还能三分钟跑八百米的程度，何况跑完可能还有概率心衰，先天体弱的路西法更没有那个水准。更不用说在力量上反抗天司。那是做梦。  
现在贝利尔就压在他身上，以双手扣住他的双手，看似温和的十指交叉，实则下一秒就能让路西法双手骨折。  
他不过是微微仰起头来，“急不可耐了？”  
贝利尔的笑容凝固了，他的那双手缓缓收紧，发力，路西法知道这种发力很快就会把路西法自己夹在他手间的手指夹成红色，“被发现了心思，很不开心吗？”  
那双手缓缓松开来，“稍微有点。我换个办法。”  
“不用。”这次轮到路西法的手扣留下贝利尔的，“来吧。”  
“那，闭上眼睛……”  
路西法闭上眼睛。刚刚那魅惑的低声和优雅的言辞在他耳边低语，他见过贝利尔不止一次在这言语下掩藏暗影，只要凝视着他就会被他吸引，为他控制，过去很多人都为他的容貌蛊惑，现在也是如此。  
他没有任何的抵抗手段，却没有被摆弄。他收到的是一个吻，一个深深的吻。这个吻带着苹果的甜蜜，他甚至还能闻到苹果的香气在他口中洋溢。  
“怎样？”贝利尔的声音带着轻佻之外的感情。是渴望还是预感，路西法有些无法把握。  
“……不舒服。”只能如此机械应答而无法完全把握现在的情况，让路西法不太愉快，“要做的话，润滑液和灌肠器在床头柜里，你之前带来的。”  
“我记得。”  
那时候是贝利尔先笑着要做，但是被拒绝了，润滑用的润滑剂是少数奇怪的配给之一，大概是为了让他们这些学者能够在其他事情上得到快乐。这种事情很早、很早就发生过。  
没有前戏，只有灌肠时小腹的胀满感和被插入的不适，肚子里都是水的感觉令路西法不太愉快，特别是边上贝利尔还在乱说话的时候。  
“如何，不太舒服吧？法桑我记得是第一次体验？”  
“现在不适合问这个。”  
第二次的吻就像是糖果，人工的甜蜜，却意外的让人心情愉快。路西法仔细咀嚼这糖果，小腹内逐渐热了起来，或许是因为情欲在作怪。他没勃起的欲望，身体也没有其他方面的变化。  
现在贝利尔仔细的舔着他胸前左侧的一点，男性深色的乳尖本来就有感觉，何况是仔细的刺激的情况下。路西法本以为自己要尽可能忍着意外的不适，却发现自己的身体居然认定这种刺激——其实很舒适。  
就连右侧的乳尖都是这种感觉。舒适，而且是云朵一般的舒适，仿佛要失去理智一样。可恶的贝利尔。  
就这样，路西法短暂的领会了另一种快乐，而新的快乐还在从名为贝利尔的存在身上产出，那并非是纯粹的愉悦，而是官能的、有意带上疯狂与成瘾性的愉快。  
“法桑已经勃起了。人类，真奇妙啊。”  
路西法自觉还是性冷淡的成分更重，然而官能的快乐居然让他勃起了，这并非是面对的对象有什么催情妙招，只是单纯的感受到了这方面的快乐，他从未感受过的、他人的快乐。  
而后是三度的吻。深沉，柔和，恰似研究完成后小酌时的红酒。每次品味红酒时都要提醒自己喝一口少一口，却还是一口口地啜饮下去，直到沉溺于酒精制造的幻梦之中。  
随后，路西法感觉到那可怖的黑色利刃，逐渐的进入、埋于他的身体中，却无法反抗。他沉溺下去，恰似溺水者，在贝利尔看来，这溺水者乃是世界上最美丽的人物。

再度清醒过来时已经是傍晚，口干舌燥，全身酸痛。路西法醒过来，发现自己手里握了一杯水。贝利尔坐在他身边，低下头来，眼睛里的神情终于有所温和。  
“谢谢。”  
“谢谢水吗？”贝利尔问。  
“还有你。”路西法说完这话就后悔了，只好坐起来，喝下手中的水。只是普通的水，却带着温度，想必是仔细保温过的。  
贝利尔露出笑容来，被路西法的眼角余光恰巧注意到。他安下心来，也露出笑容。而后他放下水杯，轻轻握住贝利尔的手，在那手上落下一吻。贝利尔有些茫然，但很快就把手贴在脸颊上。  
这是他们在一起度过的第一个下午。


End file.
